


Sweet Child of Mine

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: AU- Jon Sasha Tim and Martin are Elias's children, Abuse, And Elias Has a Favorite, Do Not Archive, Grooming, Implied Underage/Incest if you want to see it that way, Soft in a Terrible Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jon is Elias's favorite child. He'll always keep him safe.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	Sweet Child of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags please!

“Daddy?”

Elias immediately turns around at the sound of the quiet, hesitant voice of his son. Jon stands in the doorway, his tiny body shivering in his long, white nightgown that Elias favors, though it never chases away the chill. He likes him like this: innocent, sweet and childish with his long black hair running down his back and those big brown eyes begging to crawl into bed and have Daddy chase away the nightmares.

Elias will always be there to keep him safe.

“Darling, what is it?” He puts down his book and faces his trembling son, opening his arms. Jon rushes right into them, curls up so small in his lap and tucks his face into the crook of Elias’s neck. He loves that Jon still goes to him when he’s afraid. If Elias is home, everyone else goes ignored. No matter how many times Sasha tells him he’s not safe, or Tim tries to usher him back to his room, or Martin throws his arms around him and squeezes him hard, Jon still loves his father best of all.

As it should be.

“I-I missed you, is all.” Jon sniffles and Elias coos, tucking Jon’s head under his chin. He fits so perfectly in his arms and Elias thinks he always will, this perpetual boy child of his. So frail and delicate, nothing like his heartier siblings. None of their pesky independence or defiance, only sweet adoration and utter trust. Elias only wants what’s best for him. He gives him his pills in the morning, always makes sure he’s clean and pretty and well-cared for. If Tim had his way, Jon would be running amok outdoors, hair shorn and clothes muddy. Jon’s much too fragile for such things.

“I don’t like when you go away,” Jon’s little fist tightly grips Elias’s sweater as he nuzzles closer. “The others...they tell me things. They _lie_ to me, a-and-”

“Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry they upset you,” Elias murmurs, running his fingers through the boy’s raven locks. They’re smooth and tangle free; at least Martin is capable of doing as he’s told. He knows the lies they pour in Jon’s ear, the things they try to convince him of. Daddy’s a _bad_ man, Daddy’s going to hurt you, Daddy doesn’t love you. But none of that is true. He tried to give the others all of his love, but they didn’t want it. They rebelled, they refused, until Elias thought he had nothing left to give.

And then Jon came along, and Elias did better by him. Gave him all the love in his heart, kept him safe and cared for. Jon lights up when he enters a room and cries when he leaves it. He rarely sleeps in his own bed, content to curl up in Elias’s arms at the end of the night. Tim tried to grab him one night, take him away. But he’s never known his own strength and only ended up hurting Jon, who now can’t control his flinch when Tim makes a sudden movement. Tim never forgave himself for that.

He shouldn’t.

He considered punishing him, truly showing Tim the extent of his anger, but he’s seen in the boy’s mind. He knows how much he tortures himself over hurting Jon and the guilt he felt when he saw the cast on his arm the next morning. Jon forgave him, of course. Walked right over and hugged him, despite the fear Elias knows he felt in his heart. Jon even _apologized._ And Tim _hates_ himself for it.

Good.

They leave him alone now, mostly. They let him play in Elias’s room and crawl in Elias’s lap and wait to spew their poison until he leaves for the day. But Jon loves him too much to believe their lies. Jon is _his._ They’ll give up soon enough. They’ll realize that Jon will never leave, not willingly, and they’ll be too afraid of the consequences to ever take him forcibly. After all, Jon’s such a small thing. He’s not meant for the outside world to see. 

For now, he rocks his darling boy and whispers sweet words until he falls asleep. He ignores the glares of his other children as he carries him up the stairs and tucks him into bed beside him. One day, it will just be the two of them here, as it was always meant to be.

And Elias is a patient man.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I just wanted to write it :)


End file.
